monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kassia
Monsters come to Kassia when they're at their most desperate. Her rituals are famous for producing the most brilliant white flames, and helping monsters who have lost their way. Role: Support Overview Kassia is a Light monster who is extraordinarily fast, with decent stats. She has a unique move that SHOULD kill herself, revive all allies, and give them Double Damage and Precision. However, Social Point removed the self-kill and revival to fix the skill, since it was bugged. However, as of now, they have not fixed it. Pros: *AoE random negative status effect *AoE Blind *Self NER and extra turn *Team NER *Team Double Damage and Precision *One of the fastest monsters in the game *Good Special and Trait *Single enemy positive buff removal with 0 cooldowns Cons: *Low damage output *Mediocre Power and Life *Possessions will severely affect the tide of battle Recommended Movesets Master of Howls! *The Light Lives In You (Team Double Damage + Precision, 28s, 3 CD) *Smashing Gleam / Energizing Ray (Gleam for 40 Special dmg + PER, 28s, 0 CD) / (Ray for Self NER + Extra Turn, 28s, 2 CD) *Fear The Light (AoE 30 Light dmg + Random Negative Effect, 35s, 3 CD) *Blinding Flicker (AoE 25 Light dmg + Blind 35s, 2 CD) Smashing Gleam is your 0 cooldown move that deals ok damage and removes positive effects from the enemy. Energizing Ray removes your debuffs and gives you an extra turn. Fear The Light gives all foes random negative effects to all so you own now all debuffs but randomly appear. Blinding Flicker deals low Light damage to all and blinds them so it is amazing with its cooldown. The Light Lives In You has recently been gutted, and now just gives allies double damage and precision. Recommended Runes:' 3 Speed/Team Speed' Fear the Kassia! *The Light Lives In You *Smashing Gleam *Fear the Light / Blinding Flicker *Energizing Ray / Purifying Beam (Beam for Team NER, 28s, 2 CD) Make your team faster with the Speed runes so you can heal their effects after. Smashing Gleam has no cooldown, which is appreciated. Fear the Light gives a random effect to all foes, but Blinding Flicker is a solid blind to all if you don't trust your luck. Energizing Ray is a great move as it allows Kassia to NER while still attacking after, thanks to the extra turn. Using this move also allows her to pass the cooldown of Fear the Light and Blinding Flicker faster. The Light Lives In You is such a good move. It gives your allies double damage and precision, which is worth it as this moveset isn't about attacking at all, but for support. Giving these amazing boosts to your allies can turn the battle to your advantage. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed; 3 Team Speed Counters *Kassia is weak to Metal, so monsters like Metalhëad and Draza can easily destroy her. *Freezers and Possessors will counter her easily, so monsters like Mommy, Sphyrnus and Kihaku will be highly effective. Fun Facts * Kassia is the granddaughter of Saika and the sister of Nikasia. Category:Light monsters Category:Female book Category:Winter Book Category:Supporter Category:Healer Category:Cause Blind Category:Cause Daze Category:PER Users Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Random Effects Users Category:Breedable Legendaries